(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to dual-in-line packaged integrated circuits and more particularly to an arrangement for mounting dual-in-line packaged integrated circuits to thick/thin film circuits.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Dual-in-line packages (DIP) comprise a fairly standardized means of packaging circuit elements which can consist of anything from a plurality of discrete circut components to a large scale integrated circuit chip. The DIP package consists of a main plastic body having two rows of terminals extending from the side thereof and bent downwardly. These external leads are usually spaced about 0.100 inches apart and with the two rows being spaced approximately 0.300 inches apart. The number of leads or terminals in each row of the DIP vary greatly, depending upon the contents of a DIP package.
The art of mounting a DIP package on a printed circuit board or a thin/thick film circuit has long been known to involve two basic design considerations. The first of these design considerations is to provide a reliable electrical connection, and the second to mount the DIP package using a minimum amount of space.
In the first instance, each of the DIP's leads are formed into a foot portion which are soldered to an individual conductor pad found on the thick/thin film circuit or circuit board. This method although providing for a reliable electrical connection requires a large amount of space between the conductive pads.
In the second instance a DIP may be mounted to a socket which socket in turn is soldered to plated through bores on a circuit board such as sockets disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,296 to Kunkle et al, 4,052,117 to Tengler et al and 4,072,380 to Freehauf. The sockets taught above are bulky and are normally used only with printed circuit boards. Presently, there are no sockets available for mounting a DIP to a thick/thin film circuit.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple effective means of mounting a dual-in-line integrated package to thick/thin film film circuit or a circuit board, which can provide a reliable electrical connection and use a minimum amount of space.